Sol Badguy
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Install= Summary Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, amazing intelligence and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C normally, higher with Dragon Install Name: Sol Badguy (True name is Frederick) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Nearly 200 years old Classification: Prototype Gear, Bounty Hunter, former scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Flight (Shown to be able to fly even in base form), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Can amp himself with Junkyard and Dragon Install), Explosion Manipulation (With All Guns Blazing), Regeneration (Mid-High; his regeneration is superior to Raven's, and he can regenerate from being reduced to ash), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells), Reactive Evolution (He was able to adapt to tuning of the Backyard in GG2O), Summoning, Extrasensory Perception, and Resurrection (Via the MasterGhost, he can summon servants, sense people from another dimension and resurrect himself), Can see through illusions and invisible foes, Magic as Information Manipulation, Absorption (Kickstarted the junkyard by absorbing and using the Saint Oratorio's energy at the end of Xrd Revelator), Creation (Recreated his bike after it was blown up by antimatter bomb by a gear), Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Spatial Manipulation and Transmutation (His transformation alone will further amplify the information flare, which will warp reality, destroy space, cause sickness and mutations and transmutate objects by rewriting their information), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Capable of inducing Absolute World which will kill every lifeforms in the universe, erase everything, deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale and merge Backyard and reality, an universe that assaults one's body, mind and soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to punch Zappa's vengeful spirit, was also able to punch Chronus' soul out of Justice), Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Petrification, Chi Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing, Fusionism, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Sol had and made the OutRage weapons which includes Anji's Zessen, which can manipulate air, chi, sound and electromagnetic signals, teleport and create dimensional barriers. He also fused Fireseal with Zenga, which is able to use light magic. He also made and confiscated the Ky's sword in Lightning The Urgent, which is able to create lightning and able to seal someone in subspace that slow time to near halt with their bodies turned into stone), Radiation Manipulation and Energy Projection (By kick-starting the Junkyard, he can fire virtually limitless energy of Saint Oratorio which is also highly radiative), Accelerated Development (Can absorb information quickly), Acausality (Type 1; Even after his past self was killed by I-No, Sol continued to exist), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction, Transmutation, Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Both he and Justice are able to survive the Absolute World which will kill all of the races in the universe, creating mass extinction and erase everything that can't survive said world. It also deconstruct matter at sub-atomic to macro quantum scale. It also create information flare which will flood the space with information, destroying it and then warping its reality, even can rewrite the information of the object to become something else and also create diseases and mutations), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during Justice's inactivity), Mind, Soul and Matter Manipulation (Adapted and survived being deep within the Backyard, which simultaneously assaults your mind, soul and disintegrates any lifeform according to Paradigm by the sheer amount of density), Black Holes (Able to hold the black hole created by him and That Man), Extrasensory Perception (Zato couldn't "see" him with his senses), Disease and Poison (Gear cells were used to cure diseases, Sol's body is naturally full of them and he's dealt with toxic-type Gears), Power Nullification (Can hurt people who use magic beyond twelve steps with normal magic) and Time Manipulation (Can move in Axl's frozen time) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ normally (Sol and Justice, just by existing simultaneously, will erase everything in the universe by merging Backyard, a higher-dimension, and the world, destroying even the universe's space itself. Was able to destroy Cube which was able to warp reality on universal scale. Able to harm Justice), higher with Dragon Install (Is much stronger than his base and stated to be able to obliterate Universal Will who can match base Sol's 20x fire blast from Junkyard. Was able to withstand the power of Saint Oratorio which is stated to have limitless energy, from two sources, That Man's lab and from Junkyard at once). Able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Slayer considers Sol capable of seriously challenging him and is likely faster than Jack-O. Able to move within Underworld Hill, a place beyond time itself. Able to move in Backyard which is a higher-dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Can match Justice and far above Anji), higher with Dragon Install Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ normally (Able to harm Ky with his Bandit Bringer), higher with Dragon Install (Capable of stomping even Universal Will) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ normally (Able to take hits from Justice and Ky), higher with Dragon Install (Unaffected by backlash from wielding two blasts of Saint Oratorio). Regeneration and Resurrection makes him hard to kill, superior regeneration to Raven who can regenerate from ash. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Universal with Information Flare. Low Multiversal with Absolute World. Standard Equipment: Junkyard Dog Mk. III. Intelligence: Genius in various types of technology and magic, over a century of combat experience against a vast assortment of foes, quickly analyzed and destroyed a cosmic artifact, was one of the greatest scientists in the world as Frederick, specializing in particle physics. Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength, if MasterGhost sustains too much damage (Either directly or via resurrecting), his soul will be destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gun Flame:' A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire. *'Gun Flame Feint:' A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack. *'Volcanic Viper:' An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames. *'Grand Viper:' Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper. *'Bandit Revolver:' A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair. *'Bandit Bringer:' A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. *'Riot Stomp:' Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. *'Wild Throw:' Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. *'Fafnir:' A flaming straight punch to the face. *'Sidewinder:' Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. *'Kudakero:' A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. Finishing moves: *'All Guns Blazing:' A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire. *'Napalm Death:' Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. *'Branding Breach:' Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame. Overdrives: *'Dragon Install:' An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red. *'Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second:' A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. *'Tataki Otoshi:' A follow up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent. *'P.B.B:' A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Dovakhiin (The Elder Scrolls) Dovakhinn's Profile (Sol started in Base Form and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Composite Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link's profile (Both were at 3-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sound Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Disease Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works